Shameless
by CigarsOnIce
Summary: One-shot. Callie decides to peek into her sister's room after hearing a noise, but what happens when she gets to know what her sister was fawning over? Warning: Arizona G!P


I'm in my study, working and going through all the proposals Daddy wanted me to look at for his new project in Seattle when I hear a really loud scream. I clearly hear the person scream "ARIA!" followed by a shushing that was undoubtedly my sister's. My hackles were raised; being the quietest corner in our huge mansion, daddy gave us these rooms as our to make it into a study for each of us. It's far from the entrance and the streets, so the scream was definitely from there. "No! Please.." I hear again, and it's definitely not Aria's voice. I put the file down, and as quietly as possible, creep out of my room and stand near the door, trying to listen and figure out who the other person is. "Aria I'm your tutor, what's wrong with you?!" hissed the voice on the other side. A husky, feminine voice. What's my sister doing? But before I could draw out conclusions, I hear the voice go "Oh no no no no" and my sister pacifying her with a "hey, chill...". Intrigued, I slowly turn the knob and creak the door open, careful to not make any noise. Inside, I see my sister and her tutor, Arizona, on the couch, my sister's hand lying on the pretty blonde's thigh. The blonde had a fearful expression in her face, and my sister had that evil smirk that says she's gonna get you in trouble. I try my best to assess the situation and understand what's happening, but I didn't have to think so much.

"Aria I can't, please, lets just get back to this" says Arizona, clutching the books tighter, when my sister pulls the books out of her grip, flings it somewhere behind her. In a flash, she pushes her tutor down against the armrest of the couch, effectively binding the blonde's arms behind her as she straddles her waist, leans down and kisses Arizona. "Oh don't be so coy, senior, you've bedded almost every other girl in my class, why shy away from me now? From what I've heard, you nail them so hard they don't want guys anymore it seems" my sister winks at her and then proceeds to trail a finger down the length of the blonde's torso down to her crotch, and that's when I notice it. An evident bulge in those pants, almost like a man's. Is she wearing a strap on? How dare she come to teach a kid wearing a sex toy! And then pretending that my sister wants her and not the other way round? After coming so prepared?! Disgusting girl! I see my sister throw her top away, wearing nothing underneath, I wonder if this was decided. Wait, my sister is gay? She went out with a lot of guys though. But as she pulls out her tutor's hands from behind her back and placing it on her exposed breasts, I see the fight leave the blonde's body as she grabs her tits and pinches her nipples, making my sister moan and kiss her again, and seeing her returning it in equal fervour this time, I decide I've had enough of this now.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" I thunder, as my sister tears herself away from her tutor's lips, with a deer caught in headlights expression. I clench my fists at the thought of my baby sister being shameless enough to come onto someone like this, who also happens to be a pervert it seems. Both seem frozen in time as I stalk down, get her books and her discarded top and hand it back to her. She quietly takes it, not making eye contact. "Cover yourself and go to your bedroom. I'll take of this slut here." "Sis, it's not what you think.." she tries, but I cut it off with a "Out. Now." In my authoritative tone and she quickly puts her clothes on and scurries off mumbling a 'sorry', I don't know if it's for me or Arizona.

I turn around and carefully study the girl in front of me. About 6 years younger than me, she's undoubtedly hot, and I can see why my sister would jump her bones. I also happen to know that she's smart because she was assigned as my sister's tutor by the teachers. I walk up to her, my arms folded in front of me and say "Stand up, lady" and she immediately complies. As she stood up, the bulge in her pants is even more evident. It's fucking huge now, and I wonder how nobody else noticed it on her way in here. I move closer and grab her by her crotch. She flinches hard and gasps for breath. "Such a filthy pervert you are, huh, coming to tutor a girl with a sex toy tucked into your pants. Have you got no shame you slut?" I ask, tugging at her bulge harder and I see her trying to control her breathing, her eyes squeezed shut, totally ignoring my question. That enrages me, and I grab her by her jaw and pull her face closer. "You wanna get laid huh? Laid by my sister while we think you're helping her study? Such a bitch you are!" I hiss and I watch her open her eyes. "You dirty... dirty little..." I try insulting her more, but her eyes are such a captivating blue that I can't look away from it, and my hands loosen their grip on her crotch. As soon as I lose my grip, her lips part in a thankful sigh and before I know it, I'm sucking her bottom lip into my mouth, not knowing how to stop.

I seem pretty lost in the kiss, not even noticing that for two solid minutes she didn't even kiss me back. And then when she does, Good Lord, this girl must have a heck a lot of practice. I then start feeling something hard poking against my thigh, and that's when I remember what I was planning to do.

I quickly pull away, making a face and then grab her by the front of her jeans. "You like fucking little girls with your fake dick huh, how about I fuck you with it? You'd like that won't you, you dirty whore?" "It's not..." she starts to say but I stop her with a smack to her mouth and mutter 'quiet'. I unbutton and unzip her jeans and pull it down, as I see it straining against her underwear. "That must be on huge toy" I think to myself. But when I kneel and pull down her underwear, I get the shock of my life. Springing out if it, standing in front of me is a real dick. A real, flesh-and-blood dick. I look up in horror, expecting it to be some sort of a prank, but she takes a step back and says "I was born with it. This is what your sister wanted, I-I don't walk around wearing a strap on... I just have a real one instead." Taking in what she said, as I let it sink, the horny, 'been single for a long time' part of me notices it. As in, really notices it.

Her frame is small, and she's about four inches shorter than I am. But the size of her cock, Holy Mother. Her pale complexion blushes into a deep pink at the tip of her cock, which stands 8 inches long out of her relatively small figure. I eye it carefully, and notice that she also has huge balls. My pussy is dripping at the thought of her hard length plunging into its depths. My breathing is laboured, and my mouth is watering. I shouldn't do it, I know, but seems like I have no control over it after all, as her hard, long rod stands right in front of my mouth.

I stand up straight, lust glazing my vision and push her back onto the couch. She's confused; I'm pretty sure she thought I'd let her go after the shock I got. I quickly nudge her legs apart and kneel down between them. And before she could protest, my hands were already pumping her moist pink cock with succour.

"Ah, Miss Torres-"

"Callie"

"Huh?"

"Callie... My name is Callie"

"I-I can't... You're making me harder" she moans, and though I couldn't believe it, it was true. She was getting bigger with every pump, my fingers unable to completely surround her thickness, and the only thing I could think of doing was to suck this delicious cock into my mouth. So I did.

The moment my mouth closed around her dick, her hands flew from her sides and grabbed my hair. "You like it, don't you, a stranger sucking your cock" I ask her to which her only reply were the incorrigible grunts she gave. Her dick was so warm, but I could only fit the head into my mouth due to her huge size, and I continued pumping her shaft as I sucked and slurped on the head. The moans spilling out of her mouth were getting my panties drenched and all I could think of was to ride her thick meat till I came hard all over it.

I quickly got up, and straddled her legs as she sat there frozen on the couch, her face in a rosy blush and sweat beads dotting her brow. I kept slowly pumping her shaft in my hand as I cupped her cheek and kissed her mouth, letting my tongue probe into her warm, velvety enclave. I slap her mouth, and lick her lips before I make her suck on my fingers for a while. I took her tank top off and flung her bra away, freeing the pair of beautiful rose-tipped breasts, at the sight of which my mouth started watering again. I licked and bit on them, causing her dick to twitch against my clothed centre. I then unbuttoned my own shirt and took my bra off, watching as her eyes darkened at the sight of my naked breasts in front of her face. I grabbed her behind her neck and pushed her into my cleavage as she brought her hands up to start playing with them.

I've always had naturally huge boobs, but never had I realised that no man had used them so well. She grabbed both my breasts and mashed them close to bring my nipples together and sucked them both hard. Every tug at them sent electric bolts to my core and I was pretty sure I could orgasm from her tit-sucking alone. She knew how much to bite and when to soothe, playing exactly on the line that seperated pain and pleasure. The harder she sucked, the more I pushed her into my chest, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Arizona you fucker, ahh you're sucking me so good mm" I rasped, as I looked down at the pink staff standing erect between us, and she knew what to do. With practised ease, she hitched my skirt up and pushed my panties aside, before rubbing my slit with the head of her member. I moaned when it first brushed against my engorged clit, already begging for friction. "You're dripping" she says in awe. "Your huge cock made my mouth water, and now my cunt.. Mm so fuck my cunt like you mean it, Arizona" I say as I lean down to kiss her, while aligning her length with my pussy and plunging down onto it. We both gasp in pleasure as she fills me deep; my pussy feels stretched to its limits, my nerves tingling in anticipation. I think this has to be the best feeling ever, but I'm proven wrong when I start moving my hips.

With each thrust down her cock, her head hits deep on my cervix as my clit rubs on her length with my jerks. My mouth can't stop muttering obscenities in Spanish as I lower myself onto her, my orgasm building stronger with every move. Then, at once, I come crashing down, leaking my heat all over her cock. As I come out if my daze I can still feel her hardness within me and I look up to see her smirking at me.

"You don't come so easily, do you, you fucker?" I ask, to which she cockily replies, "I'm known to last all night, this is hardly any time for me." I take it up as a challenge to make her cum as soon as possible. I get up, my pussy missing her cock's warmth already as I ask her to stand up. She does, and I kneel down, and take her deep into my throat. She groans, momentarily losing her footing before gripping onto my shoulders and thrusting into my mouth. I feel like I'm almost gonna choke but I love her big fat cock in my mouth so much that I didn't care. My other hand feels around her body, clutching at her ass, pinching her nipples, kneading her hips before finding her balls. Her balls! How could I forget them?! I am quick to pull my mouth off her dick, chuckling when I hear her growl at the loss of warmth. I push her dick up and start to rub it against her toned abs as she gasps in shock as I take her balls into my mouth. They're so firm and soft at the same time, and I love the reaction I get out of her while sucking them. She's shaking uncontrollably, her fingers winding deeper into my hair as I jerk her cock harder. "Ca-Callie" I hear her say, and I then feel her tug my hair that signals me to go back to her dick. As soon as I do, she cums deep in my throat and I get wetter just thinking of swallowing her warm jizz. I pull her out, sucking her head clean, tasting her saltiness over it. I get up and lean down to kiss her, still slowly caressing her cock, as a thought suddenly hits me. She just came; why is she still as hard as a rock?

I look down between us and back at her in confusion, and she gives me an evil grin and whispers "Told you I last long. Really long." Her words send a chill down to my core, and I realise that my pussy, though banged so hard, is all ready for round 2.

I walk over to the couch and kneel on it, resting my elbows against the backrest. I then turn back, and curl my finger, motioning her to come closer. "Fuck me, Arizona, I want you to fuck me with all you have. Take me like this," I say, parting my legs and thrusting my pussy out for her. In no time, she is balls deep inside me, screwing my cunt hard with her huge cock. Her jerks are quick and jab me deep in my womb, making my toes curl and nails dig deeper into the cushions. I pull her by her arm and place her palm on my breast, as she takes the cue and kneads them, rolling my nipples between her skilled fingers. She then takes her other hand off my hip and goes around my leg and finds my clit. She flicks it with her thumb, and then pinches it tight before rubbing my slit in circles to soothe the pain. My cunt is dripping and burning in pleasures I've never known with any man or woman before, never had I thought that a eighteen year old teen could take me to such heights if pleasure. Before I know it, I'm coming again, this time harder with every tug at my bud taking me higher in this ecstasy. I feel her retract her hand and slow her thrusting but I can feel she's still throbbing hard inside me. I feel slightly defeated that I couldn't make her cum even after she's given me such a good time. I see her preparing to pull out and I say " No, Arizona, I'm making you cum and go limp. Keep fucking me." She complies, and in a few moments, she grunts out a very breathy 'I'm close ' and pulls out of me. I immediately moan at the loss of her size, feeling hollow and question her. "Why did you stop?"

"No.. p-protection" she whispers, as she continues to stroke her length. I turn around and sit on the couch, and pull her towards me so that she's straddling my hips. I then lick her entire length, cleaning myself off her, and continue to pump her shaft until she came. And God, she came.

Seven thick streams of hot, white cum spilled all over my breasts and abs as she rested her head against the hollow of my shoulder. I kissed and nibbled on the crook if her neck as she caught up on her breathing before she could move. I have been told by many that I'm insatiable, but I'd never thought I'd come across someone who could make me come twice and still be hard. And that too, she's just a kid! When she finally leans back, I look into her eyes, still hazy from her orgasm, and I can't resist lightly kissing her on her lips, because apart from sexy, she's also damn cute! Her blonde hair is all messy now, and there is a faint blush that rises from her chest up to her cheeks. Her lips are soft and her mouth tastes like heaven. I suddenly think of how I'm gonna crave this again, and how I can't let this be a one-time thing, because no way I'm gonna let this hot piece of ass out of my property if I didn't know she's gonna come back or not. I quickly look around, and find what I wanted.

Holding her still in my lap, I lean to the side and grab the black marker Aria left behind as she scurried away, and uncap it to scrawl my phone number in a huge font across her chest. As I finish writing, I put the marker away and kiss the valley of her breasts, just below where I wrote my number down. I give her a sultry wink before saying,"I expect a text within an hour. I hope you're smart enough to not disappoint me."

At this, she throws her head back and laughs. God, she looks angelic, and I could listen to that all day. She then leans down and gives me a proper kiss, slow and languid- in stark contrast to the way she was pounding my muff mere ten minutes ago. She then gets up and looks around for her clothes, and I sit there, her cum still spilled across my chest, watching as she got dressed again. "I'll talk to my sister to be strictly business with you, I want you all to myself, sweetheart." I say as she starts to walk away. I smirk when I notice that her tank top cannot cover the number I wrote on her chest. I get up and pull my panties and skirt back into place, and start dressing again as I see her leave. As I start buttoning my shirt back, I see the door open and she comes back in sight, and I wait for her to say something. She innocently comes and stands in front of me, and sneakily pushes past my skirt and panties to trace my slit, as I gasp out at the unexpected intrusion. Then in a slow, almost painful manner, she sucks her finger in and licks it clean, as my breath catches in my throat. Leaning really close to my ear, she whispers "That's for you to remember, and for me to think of while I touch myself tonight, thinking of eating you out". Just the way she came, she leaves soon. While I just stand there, dripping all over again, nipples poking out of my flimsy shirt, as I resist the urge to run behind her and fuck her against the nearest wall I find. So much for my double release.

As I make myself presentable and and get back to reading the files as I was supposed to, pushing Arizona out if my mind, my phone chimes. I unlock it and read the message that puts me back to square one. It was an image- One taken halfway down her face, so that I could see her biting her lip, a dimple popping out prominently, and then how her tank top slid aside to show two hard, pink nipples poking out, and finally her tiny, girly hand curled around her firm dick, captioned : _Hard all over again.. Care to help me out? ;) -Az_

I almost came right there, but then decided to up the game as I unbuttoned my shirt to give a befitting reply. I could already sense we were in for one fucking joy ride, and I couldn't wait to be fucked by her again. At the start of the day, I thought she was shameless. But right now, so am I.

 **A/N: Reviews please!**


End file.
